


Wanna bake a cake?

by Amiicee_Lokei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Present, M/M, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, SO MUCH FLUFF, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiicee_Lokei/pseuds/Amiicee_Lokei
Summary: Kenma has been working to extend his social meter for Shouyou.~Birthday gift for my Lovely Rex~
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Wanna bake a cake?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rexittiux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexittiux/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAUTIFUL!!! Your friendship is more precious to me every day. 
> 
> Go read her stuff! 
> 
> [Rex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexittiux/profile)

“I’m home!” Shouyou’s voice ran out into the open abyss of the house.

“I’m here.’’ Kenma had made sure to keep the open concept throughout the house although he rarely used any room except the game room and bedroom. So when Kenma’s voice carried from the kitchen, Shouyou was very confused. 

“Kenma, we’ve been over this. You don’t have to try and cook every time I—” Shouyou turned the corner and saw various baking items strewn across all of the counters. Kenma closed the fridge, his arms full of bottles, avoiding Shouyou’s gaze. 

“I, uh, I thought we could try and bake together since you mentioned wanting cake for your birthday.” He placed the bottles on the island. “But I didn’t know which one you wanted to do, so I called you mom and she mentioned…” Kenma finally looked up to Shouyou, with the faintest of blushes dusting his ears.

Shouyou could hardly see past the tears bubbling from his eyes. Kenma had been working hard on pushing his limits with his social meter, due to knowing that Shouyou wanted to hang out with everyone he loved all at the same time. Kenma went from a ten-minute allowance of social time to now he was up to four hours which was a big improvement. 

Wiping tears from his eyes, Shouyou went around the island to look at the recipes that Kenma had pulled out. Their time was becoming less each time, as the date marked on the calendar was getting closer to the day Shouyou would leave again for Brazil. This would be their last holiday spent together for 6 months, however, there were already plans and hotels booked for when Kenma would visit and stay for 3 months. 

“Yes, this sounds like a great idea!” Shouyou placed a wet kiss on Kenma’s cheek. “Let's bake a cake!” 

The evening was full of laughs and tears, and when the fire alarm went off, they settled on picking up a convenience store cake. But nonetheless, Shouyou would not change this moment with Kenma for the world. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE YOU, REX. 
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter! [ SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/AmiiceeSoft)


End file.
